


Professor?

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Calculus professor (yes I know he would never realistically teach math), Difficult times in math need tutoring he offers to tutor you in the classroom before or after class, F/M, Ps don’t have relationships with your teachers/professors/etc it’s fucking weird, Reader is sad lol Tom feels bad wants to help ends up getting attached hqhqhq, Tom is 35 reader is 23 Twelve year age gap is that bad maybe shit Who knows, Tom is glasses kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: also I know writing about real people is fucking weird but this is all fictional and in that sense this isn’t anything other than his likeness, I don’t know how he would act in any situation because I don’t know him personally and hopefully neither do any of you okay that’s my little disclaimer bye





	Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> also I know writing about real people is fucking weird but this is all fictional and in that sense this isn’t anything other than his likeness, I don’t know how he would act in any situation because I don’t know him personally and hopefully neither do any of you okay that’s my little disclaimer bye

You have always been awful with numbers, whether in math or science. But in order to finish your degree within the next year, you had to have two hours of math credit. You registered rather late to pick a simple class like applications or stats, you were stuck with the class you had always dreaded, Calculus.  
It had occurred to you that perhaps you should hire a tutor or find a peer that had already passed, or even a TA for the class. But one you were broke, and two extremely awkward in social situations. Not to mention you have had trouble asking for help ever since you were little.  
But you were determined to ask for help this semester as soon as you needed it.  
The first week began rather okay, you think you can handle your classes, up until you walk into your calculus lecture hall on Tuesday.  
There are only a few spots left, and one of them is in the front row, all the way to the left. You decide to say fuck it and snag it. Maybe being closer to the board and the teacher would help.  
The class began and behind you, there was chatter amongst students, you were able to make out the words, “late,” “professor,” and “hot”.  
Afterward, the door to the hall opened and in walked a decently tall man, with curly pushed back hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a slim, yet muscular build. You found yourself swallowing hard as he opened his mouth, “Hello, I am Professor Hiddleston, I hope you are all excited to spend our first day together going over the syllabus. First things first, attendance is not mandatory, unless you want to pass.” He chuckled a little at himself and waved his hand as if to dismiss his own laugh. “I will hand you the syllabus, which has what you’ll need for this class as well, and once that is in your hands, we’ll discuss it.” You picked up on an accent, but couldn’t place it at first, definitely English, but not exactly sure where.  
You did your best to not ogle, as he walked around the hall and explain the course guide, and supplies list, you were pleased to find that he had a class set of textbooks so that you wouldn’t need to purchase any, however you needed to find your calculator, and maybe a better brain while you were at it. You were writing in your notes what to get, when you heard his voice from behind you, “if you have trouble getting any of the supplies, let me know and I’ll do my best to help you out.”  
You shuddered slightly as you felt him brush against you as he passed by. The rest of the class went on much like the rest of your classes and you were surprised by how quickly it was over. You waited by your desk and packed up your things into your bag, you didn’t think you had taken that much time but when you looked up, the last few students were walking out the door saying quick goodbyes to the professor.  
“You don’t want to be late for your next class,” He was sitting at the desk in the middle of the hall, glasses slid down on his nose.  
“Oh um, this is my only class on Tuesdays.”  
“Ah, I see. Well, I hope I make your Tuesday’s here worthwhile.” He smiles and looks up through his lashes at you before standing.  
“Actually I’m a little worried about this class, I’m not really good at math...” you trail off and look down at your shoes, unsure of yourself.  
“Well, pardon me, I don’t think I asked your class for names. What do you go by?”  
“Y/N,”  
“Y/N , wonderful. If you ever need clarification don’t be afraid to come to me for help. I’m usually here after class for at least an hour, and if not you can always stop by my office for help, it’s just down the hall and to the left.”  
“Oh, okay um thank you, Professor Hiddleston.”  
“No need, and please Professor is so strange Mr. Hiddleston, Mr. H, either or is preferred.”  
“Right well, see you next lecture, Mr. H” you waved and walked towards the door, “have a nice day.”  
“Yes, you too, Y/N ” he smiled and as you turned away he went back to his desk.

The next few days passed by without any trouble, you managed to stay on top of your work, but when your first calculus assignment turned out harder than you thought you found yourself waiting outside Mr. H’s lecture hall. Hoping to catch him during a free period, you watched as the students filled out before walking in yourself.  
“Ah Y/N , wonderful to see you, I believe our next class isn’t for a few days.” He smiled, he was standing over his desk sorting through papers.  
“Yes I know, but um I had a few questions about the assignment from our last lecture.” You slowly moved further into the room, adjusting the hem of your shirt.  
“Oh yes of course, here let me grab you a chair.” He pulled a spare chair up next to his and motioned for you to join him behind the desk. “So what is it you need help with?”  
“I understand how to simplify to get to this point of the equation, but I’m not entirely sure where to go from there? I’ve tried a few problems,” You referenced the notebook page in front of you, “but when I checked the answers they were still wrong. I just don’t really know how to fix it.”  
He rolled up the sleeves of his button up, and you found yourself lingering on his forearms. Well defined, and gorgeous. “So,” He reached an arm past you to grab a pen from the mug on his desk. “What you’re forgetting is that this is equal to sine over cosine, which is?”  
“Tangent.” You tried not to think about how close he was to you, but he shuffled and moved his chair closer to you, the two of you almost touching, his presence warm and pleasant.  
“Yes, and the tangent here is 0, so, you plug the 0 in and it cancels out the multiplication so you are left with 0 equals 14^2 plus pi over 4, times x^3y^5. And from there you solve.” He wrote the steps out as he spoke, the pen in rhythm with his voice.  
“Oh okay, that makes a lot more sense than what I was doing.” You laughed and scratched your neck impulsively.  
“You understand it? If not I’m free until 2 if you want to stay I can give you more practice and help you.”  
“I wouldn’t like to intrude on your time,” you looked away but felt his hand pat your shoulder.  
“Nonsense, I’m happy to help you.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him smiling.  
“You have a nice smile.” You mentally punched yourself for saying it before it even came out, but he just laughed.  
“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”  
“I’m sorry that was really weird, your just one of the only professors I’ve had that’s been willing to help me pass, especially in a math course, and I can’t fail or else I won’t graduate next semester and I was crying over having to take this class and I just-“ you took a deep breath, as you felt your body shake with the words. Tears already forming.  
“Hey, hey,” he wrapped an arm around you and put his other hand over yours, “I’ll make sure you pass with flying colors. I promise you.” He held out his pinky and you sniffled and smiled, locking your pinky with his. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here as well. I’d like to be able to help you through your last year and make it a good one.”  
You locked eyes for a brief moment, his intriguing and mysterious, yours wet with tears. “You have pretty eyes,” he said and you laughed. “Sorry did I make this weird?” He smiled at you his arm still around you.  
You laughed a little harder and found yourself leaning into his shoulder.  
“No, no, you’re fine. Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston, it means a lot.”  
“Please, you can call me Thomas if you wish. It may be easier.” 

It had been 5 weeks since you first came in for help, and you were half way into the semester. You had been staying after class for extra practice, and talking with Professor- Mr. Thomas Hiddleston. You felt like a high schooler for having a crush on a teacher, but to be honest he was quite attractive, very much so.  
The more time you spent with him the more he seemed like a friend, maybe further. Eventually. You figured he would never go for you before you graduated, conflict of interest and morality.  
You were content with spending time with him in the classroom, you avoided meeting him in his office, it seemed too private and you weren’t sure how it would go.  
“Y/N I’m afraid I won’t be in the classroom during the break but if you need help I’ll be in my office.” His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and rolled up at the sleeves, his hair slightly messy and you could barely resist the look on his face.  
“Oh, right. Um, I’ll be there around 12, Thomas...” his name still felt weird on your tongue. You shifted your weight adjusting your dress, the collar on it bright white in contrast to its black body.  
“Are you alright?” He looked to you, worry painted across his face, he had grown a beard within the past few weeks. It only added to his attractiveness.  
“Yes, I just feel as if I’m taking up so much of your time,”  
“Nonsense, I enjoy our time together. You’re one of my favorite pupils.” His smile was warm, the worry gone from his face, replaced with admiration. “I’ll see you soon.” 

You felt strange walking to his office, you’re legs were shaking, and your hands fisted at your sides. The door to his office was solid wood, plain but impressive looking nonetheless. As you reached up to knock the door opened and he stood there, a slight glisten of sweat across his skin. “Y/N , I’ll be right back I have to grab my books I left them in the lecture hall. Go on in and wait for me.” You walked into the office, the walls white, accented with various posters and notice boards, his desk a similar wood to the door, and a plush looking leather swivel chair. Once in the room, he gave you a nod before closing the door and walking off. There was nowhere for you to sit so you leaned against the desk before hopping on top of it, your legs swinging over the edge as you tapped your feet together to distract yourself. There were no pictures of anyone up in his office, presumably no wife, or children. But you decided not to jump to conclusions and just fidgeted with your hands while you waited. You hadn’t noticed that the hem of your dress had hiked up on your thighs, nor did you notice when the door creaked open.  
“Y/N” He sounded breathless, and you looked up and saw a hunger in his eyes.  
“Oh um sorry,” you hopped off the desk, “there were no chairs so I just um-“ he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you against his chest in a hug.  
“Don’t apologize, you apologize far too much.” His voice was soothing and warm.  
“I’m- I just I’m usually blamed for everything back home and I am just used to saying sorry even if I know I didn’t do anything and I don’t really know how to stop, I’m sorry, I mean I’m not but I’m just…” your voice cracked and you felt hot tears sliding down your face. “You’re so nice to me and no one's ever believed in me like you have and I just it means a lot.” You were sobbing now, tears falling between the two of you. His hand was gently rubbing the small of your back and the other in your hair.  
“Oh dear, it’s okay. I’m here.” He pulled you over to the chair and lifted you into his lap, allowing you to cuddle up against him. “I must admit I’ve grown quite fond of you.”  
You sniffled and looked up at him, his pupils dark and enlarged, “fond?”  
“Yes, you are a beautiful and intelligent person,” he placed his hand under your chin and pushed your face up towards his. “I would have loved to take you over this desk right now.” You felt heat rising to your face and a warmth growing in your core. “But,” he stood up bringing you with him, “I think I should take you on a proper date before anything else.” He helped you stand next to him, his arm still firm against your waist.  
“Oh um… Professor…” he leaned down to your ear and placed a small kiss beneath it.  
“You’re the only person I’ve ever enjoyed hearing that word from.” He pulled back and removed his hands from your sides. “Saturday,” he handed you his phone number. “Text me your address, I’ll be there to take you out.”  
“Isn’t that dangerous? You could lose your job.”  
“Nonsense, I know just where to bring you.” He smiled and helped you walk to the door. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

The next few days went by rather quickly, your heart racing every time you thought about what could happen Saturday. Friday night came and you could barely fall asleep, you texted the number he gave you the address of your apartment and tried to calm down.  
“Be there at 1 pm”  
Your heart raced and you tried to squeeze your eyes close, and pushed the phone away. 

You scrambled through your closet attempting to find anything somewhat decent, dress after dress, shirt after shirt, thrown upon the floor until you had decided upon a simple black floral patterned sundress. You fussed with your hair for what seemed like hours until it was acceptable. You heard a knock on your door.  
“Hello,” Professor Hiddleston stood outside your door, his hair brushed pack, wearing a casual looking suit. His glasses were tucked in his shirt.  
“Hi,” you were short of breath drinking in his figure.  
“Shall we?” He extended an arm and allowed you to loop yours through it, he leads you out of your apartment building a down to his car. It was a rather nice Lincoln, shiny and silver. He opened the door for you and helped you in before taking his seat behind the wheel and whisking you off to your mystery date. 

The two of you pulled up to a rather small looking building. It looked like a little storybook cottage. He helped you out of the car, taking you by the hand and bringing you up to the sidewalk. “This place looks like a fairytale,” you said as you looked at it’s painted exterior and the overflowing window boxes.  
“It’s only a cafe on the inside, but enchanting nonetheless.” His smile lit up his whole face as he leads you inside.  
“Oh Thomas! I didn’t know you’d be in today. Who’s this?” An older woman wearing a ruffled apron greeted you at the door.  
“This is Y/N , I thought to bring her here for our first date.” The older woman smiled and seemed grateful.  
“How precious, I know just the spot then!” She leads you up the stairs and out to a balcony surround by plants and fairy lights, there was only one table in the center, atop it was a set of teacups and a small basket of flowers.  
“This is perfect, thank you, Winnie.”  
“You can thank me later with a tip,” she laughed and Thomas laughed with her. He pulled out your chair and motioned for you to sit.  
“You seem nervous, I don’t bite I promise.” You sat down and he pushed the chair back in for you, before going to his spot across from you.  
“This is just very nice, I wasn’t expecting it.” You felt yourself blush as you looked up at him, surrounded by lush plants he looked like he was straight out of a fairytale too. “Is this how you get all the college girls to fall in love with you?”  
“What?” He laughed, “No I promise you’re the first. Although do you think such a thing would work?”  
“Definitely.” You smiled and found yourself laughing with him. m. A waitress brought out waters and the menus to the table. Looking through it you were surprised to see how much of it was southern comfort food. You settled on a basket of hush puppies and chicken fried steak. You were surprised to see Thomas order the catfish special. The food was better than you thought and you were very preoccupied with eating that you hadn’t been speaking for the last half an hour or so.  
“Are you in love with me?” You felt Thomas tap your foot with his, and looked up to see him staring at you. You felt a wave of heat rush to your face as you only imagined how red you must be.  
“I-Thomas- I can’t just answer that…” You looked away and tried to ignore the comment for the rest of lunch.

After you had finished, he took you by the hand and led you back to the car. “Can I take you home?”  
“Oh, um sure, do you need me to pull up the address?” You reached for your phone but stopped when you heard him laugh.  
“Can I take you to my house, is what I mean.” He was adorably blushed and seemed thrilled to have you with him.  
“Okay.” You were breathless as he kissed you before helping you into the car and heading off. 

You found yourself fidgeting and staring out the window, trying to distract yourself from Thomas. Baffled by how he could so casually ask if you loved him, and enamored with his personality and looks. Lost in your head you hadn’t noticed pulling up to the house, It was modern and rather large with massive windows.  
“Here we are,” He helped you out of the car and brought you to the front door, unlocking it and leading you inside.  
“This is incredible, it’s like a Frank Lloyd Wright house.”  
“Modern in that sense but not nearly as cool, unfortunately, here why don’t I show you around?”  
“Oh, sure.” He took you by the waist and led you into a large room with several couches, loveseats, and armchairs. Three of the four walls were ceiling to floor windows. A perfect view of the garden outside, where you spotted a hammock and a swinging bench.  
“You can sit down if you like, I’ll be right back. Just call out if you need anything.”  
“Mmkay,” you laid out on a velvet chaise lounge, it was plush and comforting against your skin. You got impatient waiting, so you decided to wander and explore the house a bit. The walls were covered in various art posters, the decor very modern and sleek. You stumbled into a large room full of bookcases, a personal library you assumed but didn’t feel daring enough to explore the titles. You exited the library and rounded the corner, finding yourself next to a door just barely cracked open.  
Peering into the small opening you saw Thomas standing there, shirt on the floor at his feet, the muscles in his back tensed and glistened in sweat. You gasped, quickly bringing your hand up to cover your mouth.  
“Y/N?” He turned, his eyes locking with yours, as he walked closer to the door, you felt your breath catch in your throat. “Peeking isn’t very polite,” He swung the door open and pulled you in.  
“Thomas,” You stared at him, taking in every inch of exposed flesh. He was gorgeous and it caused your heart to race.  
“You can touch,” He stepped closer to you, only a small gap separating your bodies. He placed his hand on yours and brought it up to his chest.  
“I- this is okay?”  
“It’s more than okay love,” he sighed as you traced the outline of his chest and shoulders. Each of your senses taking in all too much, but not enough at the same time. You wanted more of him.  
“Thomas… I want you,” As soon as the words escaped your mouth you found his arms around your waist and his lips leaving kisses across your collarbone and neck. Lifting you and pressing your back against the wall. His mouth traced lines and shapes across your neck and jaw, you felt like you were flying, lifting your hips in a search for friction.  
“Hmm, so needy,” His voice was warm like coffee and rough like stone. “Why don’t we move this to the bed?”  
He lifted you from the wall and carried you to the bed, pushing you down into the mattress, he pressed himself against you, a hardness growing against your thigh. “Are you sure about this?” He paused as he brought his hands to the hem of your dress. You nodded eagerly and helped him remove your clothing. He seemed breathless as he looked across your body, taking in all that he could. His pupils large and dark as he unhooked your bra, and pulled your panties off, tossing them both to the side. His hands roamed your bare body, sending chills down your spine.  
You found yourself arching up into his hands, desperate for more, “Thomas,” you groaned impatient and hungry.  
“I’m trying to be slow, and gentle, but you’re being so difficult,” He growled and bite your earlobe.  
“I don’t want you to be gentle,” You bucked your hips again, eager to have him inside you.  
“Please, I’m trying to be careful with you.” You whined against him and grabbed the waistband of his slacks.  
“No,” you kissed him hard and attempted to pull off his pants. Eventually, he helped you remove them and his briefs, you continued to kiss as you explored his body, trying to touch every inch of him. You reached out and slowly stroked him, he responded by arching his hips and growling in your ear, nipping and kissing down your neck and chest.  
He pinned both of your hands above your head with one hand, “Enough. Darling please…” His face was red, sweat on his skin. Eyes till blown dark and wide as he took in the sight of you underneath him.  
“Fuck me… Professor… Please.” You batted your lashes and licked your lips. He positioned himself over you and began to push against your entrance. Your body opened willingly for him as he slid himself inside of you inch by inch. The stretch pleasant and hot. The noises lewd and obscene. He began to move his hips in a slow rhythm before you heard yourself begging him to go faster. His movements long and slow in an attempt to tease you, just to hear your moans and his name dripping from your mouth.  
With a sharp thrust, you cried out as he bucked into you, the pleasure almost too much as he placed his hand between your bodies and rubbed your clit in circles. Your body begging for release as you couldn’t contain the noises escaping from your throat.  
“Cum for me,” He leaned down and kissed you, deep and passionate, only drowning out your moans slightly as you came around him. In a flash of heat and pleasure, you felt him slip out, his own cum running down your thigh. He cleaned you off with a soft towel before pulling you into his lap on a loveseat and allowing you to fall asleep against his chest.  
“I love you,” you mumbled into his skin. 

 

 

 

BONUS SMUT-A week after you go to see him to turn in a late assignment

You had bent over to pick up the fallen papers, assuming you were alone you didn’t think about your skirt hiking up and exposing you. However, when you went to stand up you spotted Thomas out of the corner of your eye. “Do you mean to tease me?” He locked the door behind him and brought his hand up to brush away the hair in your face.  
“I thought I was alone-”  
“In my office?” He smirked and placed his hand in the small of your back. “What is it your hiding under this skirt? I don’t think I got a good enough look.” He closed the space between you and lifted you onto the desk, causing you to lock your legs around him as he captured your lips in a deep hungry kiss. “I’d knew from the first time you came in here I was going to take you over this desk.”  
He pushed your panties to the side and placed himself between your thighs, kissing around the inner parts of them. Teasingly placing his tongue on your folds, before licking a stripe up to your clit, which he licked and sucked on as you laced your fingers in his hair, stuffing part of your shirt into your mouth to muffle any sounds. As he explored you with his mouth, you heard and felt him hum in approval as you bucked your hips, eager to cum. You were on the edge when he pulled away and shoved his cock deep into you, causing you to moan and practically scream biting down on the shirt in your mouth to silence yourself. He thrust at a steady pace, before pulling you off of the desk and flipping you over, your head against the wood and ass in the air. He grabbed a handful of your hair as he thrust into you, hard and relentlessly until you came for him.


End file.
